


Partnership

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Audrey/Piper is completely one sided, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Piper likes Audrey.





	

She hadn’t really counted on liking Audrey so much. Oh, her letters were lovely, so full of rage and desperation for revenge. She was hurt and lonely and abandoned, and Piper related more than she would admit out loud. So yes, she liked the girl--but at the end of the day she was just a pawn.

 

When she actually met Audrey, actually spoke to the person behind those letters, Piper found herself more interested in her than she was supposed to be. She was all beautiful anger and fight. She wanted to hurt the people that had wronged her--but she didn’t want to kill them, she still had kindness and innocence inside her. Piper wondered what she would be like if she lost that. She liked the thought of it.

 

Kieran suggested killing Audrey, but she quickly shut him down. She said something about Audrey knowing nothing, that there was no reason to change the plan. She made a flippant remark about not killing those who had helped them, however unknowingly. He didn’t need to know she had grown attached. Kieran wouldn’t take that well, he would probably kill Audrey out of jealousy.

 

After everything was over, after her mother and sister were dead she could maybe stay for a while. Audrey would be so devastated, so broken, and Piper could be there for her. She could comfort her, strengthen her position as someone Audrey could trust, someone she could go to and find understanding and acceptance. And she would nurse her feelings—her feelings of anger, her desire for revenge and violence. She’d help grow the same part of Audrey that had grown in her. If she was patient, and careful, she could get Audrey to kill with her.

 

But then there was Kieran. Kieran who knew nearly all her plans, who knew what she had done, who could ruin everything with just a few words….

 

She liked Kieran and she _loved_ killing with him. That was a bond like nothing else. But Audrey? If she could get _Audrey_ to kill with her…Well, maybe Kieran could be their first.


End file.
